The present invention relates to an optical cable terminal fixture, a terminal fixing structure of an optical cable, and an optical module.
A conventional optical module includes a circuit substrate on which a photoelectric converter connected to an optical fiber of an optical cable is mounted, and a metallic housing for receiving the circuit substrate. This optical module converts inputted and outputted electrical signals into optical signals by the photoelectric converter, and transmits signals by the optical signals.
The known optical cable used in this optical module is a metal pipe type optical cable in which an outer periphery of a single-core or multi-core optical fiber is covered with a metal pipe and a tensile strength fiber for increasing the tensile strength of the optical cable is longitudinally attached to an outer periphery of the metal pipe and an outer periphery of the tensile strength fiber is further covered with an outer sheath (for example, see Patent Document 1).
In a terminal fixing structure of this optical cable, the outer sheath of the end of the optical cable is removed and the metal pipe and the tensile strength fiber are exposed. Two cylindrical metal sleeves are fitted into the outer periphery of the metal pipe and the tensile strength fiber exposed. Then, after the first metal sleeve of the terminal side of the optical cable is swaged, the tensile strength fiber is folded. Thereafter, the top of the folded tensile strength fiber is inserted into the inside of the second metal sleeve fitted previously and the second metal sleeve is swaged to thereby fix the tensile strength fiber to the outer periphery of the metal pipe.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3988655
However, since the terminal fixing structure of the optical cable described above uses the plural metal sleeves, the number of swaged places is more than one, so that swage operation is complicated.
Since the outer sheath of the optical cable cannot be swaged, a fixing force of the optical cable to a strong tensile force on the optical cable may run short.
An object of the invention is to provide an optical cable terminal fixture capable of increasing a fixing force of an optical cable and also simplifying swage operation, a terminal fixing structure of the optical cable, and an optical module.